Fake, Dream, or Reality
by Never Surrender
Summary: What happened? What could she do? She's afraid, so she ran, but she doesn't know if it was real or if it was just a really really bad nightmare turned true InuyashaKagome
1. Fake, Dream, or Reality

**What Happened…. Was It A Dream… Or Reality?**

Sittining her bed

She is waiting for him

Waiting so she can go back

Go back to where she wants to belong

She waits and waits

But since that last fight

That last glimpse of him

She's afraid

Afraid of what she saw

Was it real

Or was it a dream

Whatever it was it wasn't

Supposed to happen

he wasn't supposed to do that

he wasn't supposed to change

he was supposed to stay the way he was

The way we came to believe

So now the well is sealed

She fears that what she

Saw was real

It he comes threw the well

Everyone in his way

He will kill

Just to get to her

Anyone he sees

Will awaken the demon even more

Will cause him to lose control

On a thing he was on top of all along

He will turn angry

His blood will boil

His eyes will turn blood red

And his soul will be corrupted

Even more

He will not be the same person

That she used to know

He will be a killer

Of them all

He has lost his humanity

He has lost it all

But this is what would happen

If what she saw was real

But if what she saw was just a dream

He'll still be the hanyou she knows

He won't kill every single soul

That he goes near

He wills be on the other side

Waiting for her to come

The well wont be sealed

And he will come for her in the night

But this will only happen

If what she saw was fake

The only way for her to see

Is if she travels threw the well

And looks in the eyes

That she believes tat have changed from

A golden yellow

To a bloody red.


	2. Seeing the truth

hey i totaly didnt think that this would get another chapter, but after getting a review...finally and writing a second part to this by being angrey...so any ways THANK YOU! to The Phantom's Muse for being the only one to review...THANKS!

* * *

If I open my eyes

Then I'll see the truth

I'll see what I've feared

Has happened

I already unsealed the well

And hopped in

It took me hours to

Gather all my courage and jump

I climb out all by my self

But then I hear a soft thump

I knew he landed and that I'm not alone anymore

And that's when I shut my eyes

Which leaves us to where we are now

My head is lowered and

My eyes slowly open

I slowly raise my head to see him

I look at his face

And I see it all first hand that,

That time I always thinks about

Was…..

'InuYasha…'

He's looking at me with his intense eyes

'It wasn't a dream… it was…'

…Real

* * *

yup how'd ya like that! hahaha... please review and tell me if THAT should be the dream... hahaha i'm so evil.. in my own little way and world...haha...click the pretty purple button... curiosity never killed the cat...sooooo CLICK IT! haha .:9 am u'd b goin' nuts too:. 


	3. This is Me

After leaving this alone, I finally came back to it, and in twenty minutes I had two chapter finished. This and the next one will be done in InuYasha's point of view. The first two where done in Kagome's point of view. Thank you **The Phantom's Muse**(plesae don't cry.)and** a-drop-of-rain.**

**This is _Me._**

I sat there waiting

for her to come

She left without waiting

for me to explain

what I didn't mean to do

She took one look at me

and her eyes sadi it all

I was a monster

I was a killer

of them all

Just like they thought

when they first saw me

they say I cant be trusted

that I shouldn't be left to live

They get the idea

that I want them all dead

Well I do want them all dead

Every single one of them

I want dead

They don't know me

I'm not always like this!

And now she looks at me

With those judging eyes

those same judging eyes

I thought she was different

She _was_ different

But in the end

She turned out

to be the same

The same as everyone else

Judging me

Watching me

Studying ME!

Review


	4. Wake Up

Done in InuYasha's point of view.

**Wake Up **

She came back

and couldn't evenraise

her eyes to meet mine

I thought you were different

I thought you weren't like that.

When she looked at

my face

her eyes were clouded

with hate

I thought she was my friend

But I guess I was wrong in the end

She can't know how I feel

She can't understand how I feel

Seeing the hate in her eyes

Like the hate in everyone else's

Seeing it in the eyes

of the last person

I trusted

Makes me wish this was

a dream

But wake up little girl

This isn't a dream

Never has

Never will

This is me

This is **reality.**

Complete.  
Hoped you liked it.  
And there  
is your answer to what it was.  
Fake, Dream or Reality...


End file.
